The invention relates to a snorkel assembly, more particularly to snorkel assembly that enables a user to dive below the water surface and remain there indefinitely.
A conventional snorkel is shown in FIG. 1 to comprise a face mask A with a strap A1 so that it may be worn around the head. A rigid air pipe B has a first end connected to the face mask A and a bent water valve end B1 which serves an outlet for air exhaled by the user. A main disadvantage of the above described conventional snorkel is that it limits the user to the depth to which he can swim and return to the surface without breathing. For deeper dives or to prolong the time spent away from the surface, a diver must rely on expensive and heavy oxygen tanks and regulators to supply air.